


Discharge

by Ryokaan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Choking, F/M, From Touko's journal, Vomit, death mention, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryokaan/pseuds/Ryokaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I long for his touch.<br/>To have his arms around my waist.<br/>For him to fill me with butterflies.<br/>Until I overflow from every orifice.<br/>Until I vomit wings."</p><p>Exerpts from Fukawa's journal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discharge

I long for his touch

To have his arms around my waist

For him to fill me with butterflies

Until I overflow from every orifice

Until I vomit wings

In a vein attempt to purge myself of

The feelings they give me

I long to be sat atop his manhood

With his hands wrapped tightly

Around my throat

I crave for his teeth on my heartbeat

My being yearns to be filled with

His sorrow

His malice

His impure emotions

Which fuel me

He fuels me

With his ugly, sad face

He makes me want to cry

To be bitten deeply

To have him tear out my flesh

His teeth, full of nervous emotions, piercing me

Eating me

We'd be one

My flesh inside his

His manhood inside my womanhood

My vomit on the floor

His blood on

The knife

In my hand

**_-_ _Touko_ **


End file.
